Taking Over Me
by elvenarcher516
Summary: This is going to be a crying fic. Some things are better left undone, but others are better dealt with… daixsato fic. Enjoy. rated for violence...


Hey, you guys, this is going to be a really sad fiction. I decided that I wanted to write another DNAngel fiction, and that I wanted to try out my game with a crying fic. Please tell me what you think of it. I really hope you like it and I hope it isn't too depressing…well, yeah I do, that is the point of it… well, anywhoo, please review and stuff… yeah… okay, elvenarcher516 signing off.

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel, nor do I own the song.

Summary: some things are better left undone, but others are better dealt with… daixsato fic. Enjoy.

**_You don't remember me but i remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..._**

The cold wind blew relentlessly and the rain pounded on the roof tops of houses as he passed. He could feel himself shiver, but he didn't feel cold. He was drenched to the bones and he wasn't paying attention to where he placed his feet. It was all his fault. All his fucking, stupid, ruddy fault! He didn't know what to do. All he could do was walk. Keep walking no matter what. Never stop walking.

There was no one left. No one he loved, no one who loved him. His true love had perished saving his life, and he would never see them again. He had watched the blood splatter and with tears in his eyes gathered up the broken, bruised remains of his love. He had buried them in the ground, as well as in his heart. He would never see him again; he knew this for a fact.

_**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
**_

He could feel his heart break with every step he took. He could hear himself shattering into peaces just as glass would if pushed off a table onto cement. He could feel that he was so broken that nothing in the world could put him back together. He played the scene over and over again in his head.

He was standing in the rain, not unlike this one, but it was a warm rain; a comforting rain. He was with his love. They had finally confessed after 15 years of knowing each other that they held feelings for each other, and he had never felt so happy in his life.

**_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_**

The young man stopped where he was. Something was going on with him. He had never felt any feeling in his life besides when he was with his true love. He had always been able to hide behind a stoic mask of happiness, and even that in the end was fake. He was parading around like a little puppy dog; easy to please and quick to help.

He had always wondered what it would be like to fall in love, and when he finally had, it ended so soon. It just wasn't fair. They had come so fast, and no one had time to prepare. He hadn't even known what was going on until after it was over. He could barely remember the figures that had come in to slay his family and himself. There was only one problem with their little plan.

**_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_**

He clenched his fist. The young man had never felt such anger in his life. He had never felt so much anger, sadness, resentfulness, envy, despair all at once before. He was overwhelmed by his emotions. He didn't know what to do with them. His heart told him that this wasn't right, that what he was going to do wasn't right, but what else was there to do? How else would he restore honor to the Niwa name? How would he restore honor to his beloved?

He stood there in the rain and looked up at the clouds passing over his head. It was a cycle. Nothing more than a cycle. Life and death entwined with love and hate. It was a never ending circle. He could feel the rain drops pounding down on his face like hail, and he could feel the liquid drenching him to the bone. His clothes hung off of him in tattered rags. He didn't even want to eat any more.

**_  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_**

Yes, that was it that was what they had been after. The money. His family had had a lot of money and the thieves just wanted a robbery and a smooth getaway. It had happened that they were arrested and sent to jail because of their double double murders. His mother and father had been in the house when all of this had happened. Toto was there as well, and then there was him, his lover; Satoshi.

They had been together no more than 4 months. It was a happy time. He had never seen Satoshi smile before, and that made his fake mask a reality he never dreamed of having. He knew that it was too good to last, but it was the happiest time of his life. At that point, they thought nothing would go wrong, nothing could go wrong. As easy as that.

**_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_**

A single tear slid down his face. His first. He had never been brought to tears before. He had always kept up his mask; his secret weapon. He remembered back to that night once again, going over the details of what had happened.

He and Satoshi were sleeping in each other's arms when they had heard a loud crashing sound from downstairs. It had woken them up and Satoshi called the police. They said they were on their way when the door to their room was kicked in. the phone line was dead now and so was the electricity.

**_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_**

There had been knives, he remembered now. Knives and guns. They were all focused on him. They hadn't seen Satoshi yet. They laughed out loud at the sight of a trembling 19 year old, and began taunting him. That was when they noticed Satoshi in the corner trying to think a plan of escape.

He looked up as the rain began once more. The frigid air felt like sand paper against his skin. Tears were streaming down his dirt smudged face and mixing with the rain water. He closed his eyes and let the tears run their course. There was nothing more to do in this situation.

He remembered as they tied Satoshi and himself by the hands and began taunting them again, and how he felt so frightened, not for himself but for Satoshi. His wine red eyes searching for escape. He could see Satoshi's normally ultramarine blue eyes pale and shallow. They kept making little cuts in his body and laughing as he winced at the pain.

Finally, that was all he could take and he lunged at the man with the knife, knocking him off his feet and falling over himself. They were so infuriated with him that they stuck a gag in his mouth and went for the gun. They went to place a shot in his abdomen, but as the sound of the shot being fired resonated around the room, there was no pain. There was a silence, and then there was laughing.

He had opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. Satoshi was lying on the floor in front of him, surrounded by a pool of crimson blood. His eyes had widened, but even then he couldn't cry. The men took out the knife again and began slashing at his body ruthlessly over and over again. Blood was everywhere.

By the time the police got there and got him out and found all of the dead bodies for him to identify, it was far too late to save him. He had more than 100 stab wounds, and the bullet wound. He was ripped into pieces and there was no way to save him. He was dead 5 minutes away from the hospital.

There was a burial and the thieves hadn't taken any money. It was all passed to him, Daisuke Niwa who plotted revenge for the death of his family and lover every day. He had the house that haunted his dreams and memories every night, and the money that wasn't even supposed to be his for another 10 years, and the rabbit, With.

He opened the door to his large mansion and stepped into the barren hell hole he lived his life in. For now, he would be content to wander in the shadows, avoid mankind, grow old with his memories, but he knew one day the thieves would walk the streets again. Until then, he would stay at home, tucked away with his sword and his revenge.

_**  
Taking over me  
You're Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me**_

What did you think? This was my first really depressing fic, and I thought it was really well worded. 3 I know there are probably a ton of spelling errors, but hey, that's life. Lol

So, I'm letting you know now that there are going to be NO MORE CHAPTERS TO FOLLOW THIS ONE so ppl don't even have to waste their time telling me that they want me to write another one.

Well, please review and tell me what you think. ****

__

__

_**  
**_


End file.
